huntress_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Dominique Carrows
'Spartan Dominique Carrows is a Spartan IV enlisted in the UNSC. He is the designated marksman on the Spartan fireteam, Patron. Biography Dominique was born on June 30th 2524 on the outer colony of Hat Yai. The planet would fall under Covenant siege in 2528. The siege came as a total surprise and consequently nearly all of the inhabitants of Hat Yai were killed by Covenant forces. Dominique's parents were able to get him aboard an escape craft bound for Meridian but they were unable to accompany him. They were killed when the planet was glassed. Carrows was raised by a relative on Meridian. The loss of his parents and homeworld at the hands of the Covenant dynamically changed the young boy's life, setting him on the course that would eventually lead him to the UNSC. It is unclear when Carrows joined the UNSC but like the other members of Patron team it is assumed he served during the Human-Covenant War. Very shortly after the war with the Covenant ended, Dominique was scouted out for the Spartan IV program, in which he enlisted. Sometime in 2553, Carrows partook in a joint effort to further destabilize the crumbling Covenant Empire. The mission involved Carrows and two other Spartans from Fireteam Regal. The trio were to travel to an unnamed Covenant world, track down and eliminate a VIP target. When the teams Pelican was shot down, Carrows became the sole survivor and carried out the mission on his own. On October 23rd, 2555, Carrows, now a member of Fireteam Patron, participated in a hostage rescue at a shipping wharf in the Shukka province on Ballast. A few days later, Dom would become involved with the effort by Naomi Marres to disrupt the ONI branch, Monolith. Last Man Standing In 2553, Carrows was deployed along with two other Spartan IV's to track down and eliminate a key Covenant Elite leader. With the Covenant in a tailspin after the Great Schism, UNSC strategists made it a priority to remove as many potential New Covenant figure heads as quickly and as silently as possible. The operation went awry however when the Pelican carrying the three Spartans was shot down miles from the target landing zone. Both pilots and both members of Fireteam Regal were killed in the crash, leaving Carrows to complete the mission on his own. After burning the bodies of his companions and marking their graves, Carrows began a long two day journey to the prospective target's location. After traversing a variety of landscapes through inclement weather, Carrows was able to locate his target and eliminate him. It is unclear how Carrows escaped the Covenant controlled world, but it can inferred he did so using a stolen Banshee, as several are shown to be present at the VIP's location. Lineage: Huntress Volume II A well established terrorist group had overtaken an abandoned shipping wharf and had captured several clean up workers hired by the '''Megalodon Corp. The terrorist group had initially demanded a ransom in exchange for the hostages and was informed by a UNSC contact that a handoff was in order. The terrorist group was caught off guard when instead of the expected hand off, Gregg Waller arrived by surprise, initiating an infiltration of the facility. Dominique provided tactical suppressive support to Waller during the raid. Positioned on a cliff far from the facility, Carrows used the hyper advanced visual enhancements in his helmet system to snipe enemies through walls with lethal accuracy. On October 24th 2555, Gregg Waller asked Dom and the other members of Patron team to meet him in Shousbo on the planet Ballast. There, Waller revealed his intent to aid the rogue Monolith agent, Twenty-Seven and his wish for assistance from his team. Ashita Sidana quickly shot down the request and argued passionately against Waller's involvement with the mysterious fugitive. While not as vocal as Sidana, Carrows highlighted his own discomfort with the situation, agreeing often with Sidana on her points. Eventually, Twenty-Seven would leave the team without the promise of their help but this was not their last encounter with her. Personality Dominique is notoriously quiet and quick to the point. He is also highly under reactive, maintaining the same composure under most situations. His calm and cool attitude is also a point of interest with his team mate Ashah Sidana who constantly teases and berates him. He is also referenced as a voice of reason on Patron team, as members of the team often turn to him for advice and confirmation of various topics. Carrows enjoys the company of his team but does not appear to be outward reaching, a possible consequence of his traumatic past. Trivia * Dom is the only member of Patron Team to officially appear in the Ascend Machinima Universe before the events of Lineage: Huntress Volume II. To that same effect he is the only character in the Huntress series to have a stand alone production besides Naomi herself in Huntress. * Dom goes unvoiced in Last Man Standing, since he was alone for the entirety of it's events. It's assumed he had no outside contact as well. * Carrows is the only member of Patron Team who does not carry a secondary weapon. * In the entirety of his on-screen appearances, he has never missed a shot. * The character design for Dom was created by the Mexican artist, TexD41. Category:Lineage Category:Patron Team Category:Characters Category:Last Man Standing